


Art for Gone

by DeancebraArt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Blood, Corpses, Digital Art, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Fanart, M/M, ME!Cas, Police Officer Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeancebraArt/pseuds/DeancebraArt
Summary: Art for Gone
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5
Collections: Perfect Pair Bang 2020 (Official)





	Art for Gone

These pieces of art where created in collaboration with the lovely [ "themoonandotherslikeit" ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonandotherslikeit/pseuds/themoonandotherslikeit) who wrote this lovely story [ "Gone" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078574/chapters/57951289). Working with someone from the get-go on creating each a fic and art has been a different but wonderful experience.

Cover  


Morgue scene GIF  


Cas with pills  


Cas in bathroom  


Cas and Dean in bathroom  



End file.
